


吃素的時間結束了

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Male Squirting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 就是這樣～所以要背後注意啊！小心家人小心公司同事上司( ﾟ∀ﾟ)o彡°喔對了可能有一點點SM描寫（沒有很多），害怕的請小心！
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	吃素的時間結束了

「對……就是這樣。」看著跪在自己腳邊的黑子，黃瀨露出鼓勵的笑容，配上因為動情而豔紅的雙頰，顯得情色萬分。

「……還是墊上毛巾吧。」不顧黃瀨的嘟囔反對，黑子還是先拿了毛巾包覆住黃瀨的腳踝後，才將對方的雙腳用寬面膠帶故定在椅腳上。

「沒有必要這樣啦！」雖然平常很喜歡黑子的體貼，但可不是用在這種時候啊！黃瀨不開心地扭動了下身體，表達自己的不滿：「痛一點我無所謂的……還不如說這樣比較好呢……」

看著因為想像而開始流露出情慾的模樣，黑子嘆氣，將手中的膠帶纏繞得更緊了些：「那我繞緊一點可以吧？這只是不要讓你受傷而已。」

沒等對方再說什麼，黑子直接斬釘截鐵地下了結論：「請不要再說了。我不會改變決定的。」

沒想到自己的強硬反而讓黃瀨順勢服軟，閃著水光的細長雙眼像是乞求更多，黑子縱使再怎麼面無表情、動作上也不顯半分，心裡還是無奈地吐了口氣。

早在開始交往的時候，他就隱約感覺到黃瀨似乎有些秘密。黑子一直沒有多問，只想時候到了自己應該就會明白。只是他沒想到這一天來得這麼快，而這個秘密也是一種他難以想像的……另類震驚。

「小黑子……綁我。」捧著膠帶站在自己的眼前，黃瀨明明顫抖著貌似害怕被自己責備，眼神中卻又閃耀著喜悅的光芒：「把我綁在……椅子上。」

幸好不是叫我去作什麼傷天害理的事。黑子雖然一時掙扎疑惑，但想想如果黃瀨真的有這種癖好的話，頂多也就算是關起門來的閨房情趣。雖然自己並不太相信黃瀨對自己笑著說的「我覺得小黑子很有天份啊」，但既然黃瀨喜歡，他也試試罷了。

適當地將對方的四肢固定在椅子上，儘管知道黃瀨應該已經進入狀態到沒辦法太過理會自己，黑子還是盡責開口提醒了聲：「黃瀨君，那我就開始了。」

黃瀨平日端正的五官早就在綁縛的過程中漸漸染上潮紅，赤裸露出的全身比對著衣著整齊的黑子，讓他不能克制地呼哧喘著粗氣。

幸好開始之前已經詳細討論過流程了，否則我還真不知道要怎麼下去呢……歪頭凝視黃瀨好一陣子，黑子突然跨步上前，不輕不重地打了下對方的臉頰：「我在跟黃瀨君說話呢，沒有辦法專心聽我說嗎？」

「是、是的……對不起……」沒有想到黑子會突然出現這般的脫稿演出，黃瀨興奮地舔了舔黑子放在頰邊的手，低低說著道歉：「對不起……請懲罰我……」

發現黃瀨眼角一閃而過的喜悅之情，以及底下開始微微挺立的陰莖，黑子有些尷尬地停頓了下動作，他不過就是突發奇想地想著搞不好黃瀨會喜歡，就隨意學著印象中的那種言語說出口，沒想到成效會這麼大。

事情已經不知道該形容成是照著想像走還是已經像是脫韁野馬般狂奔而去，黑子甚至開始有點自暴自棄地想著：算了，黃瀨君喜歡就好。我們不是戀人嗎？我只是去作那些黃瀨君喜歡的事情而已……沒有問題的。

「喝下去。」端起一旁早就準備好的大杯開水，下定決心就會去做的黑子，聲音自然也開始帶著會讓黃瀨更有感覺的強硬：「一口氣，不要漏出來……這點小事能作得好吧？」

黃瀨的雙手已經被膠帶捆綁在椅背後方，只能藉著黑子托著杯子大口吞下開水，兩個人的節奏一時沒有配合好，黃瀨嗆了一下、大量的開水撒了出來，沾濕了黑子的上衣。

「……果然是笨狗。」黃瀨感覺到黑子覷了自己一眼，才脫下已經溼成一片的圓領衫。黑子的皮膚非常白皙，細瘦的上身只覆蓋了一層薄薄的肌肉，簡直不是合格的運動員身材。

但他就是喜歡。喜歡小黑子斥責自己，喜歡對方肘擊自己時的那種疼痛，喜歡他氣喘吁吁也還是要堅持貫穿自己，喜歡他的汗水，喜歡他的氣味，今後甚至可以喜歡他對自己的捆綁、對自己的打罵、對自己的懲罰……

啊啊、勃起得更嚴重了……緊貼椅墊的後穴因為想像而開始一張一縮，但黃瀨趕緊搖搖頭，連帶著陰莖也跟著左右甩晃。

今天不會插入的。今天要做的、是更……

「黃瀨君已經勃起了。」雖然不是沒有替對方手淫過，但第一次在這麼「正式」又單一的狀況下進行，黑子莫名其妙地有些害羞了起來：「怎麼好像比平常還大……」

「用、用力掐它嘛……」黃瀨連胸前都染上一片薄紅，期待地看著黑子的手抓上自己的陰莖：「小黑子……不要太溫柔……」

「我還是第一次被這樣請求呢。」有些啼笑皆非地彈了下柱頭，黑子滿意聽見上頭傳來的悶哼：「算了。黃瀨君這麼快就進入狀況，我也比較省事。」

畢竟如果事情真的照著黃瀨開始前的要求走，射精後才是重頭大戲呢。黑子慢慢地摩擦著手中的柱體，時不時抓弄著下方的兩粒囊袋，和平常相比更為緩慢的節奏，帶有令人難耐的折磨感，反而讓黃瀨感受到異樣的快樂。

「嗚、小黑子……」全身上下都不能動彈的黃瀨，只能用視線看著黑子，唯一還能使用的嘴巴不停地發出呻吟：「摳一下……摳一下、嗯嗯……上面……」

「黃瀨君有點囉唆啊，為什麼要一直命令我呢？」看著黑子上瞟的視線，黃瀨一時被眼神中的責備激得渾身顫慄：「再吵的話，就塞起來喔。」

「對、對不起……」雖然很想說出讓黑子把自己的嘴巴塞得滿滿的請求，但發現這又是二次命令對方的黃瀨立刻停止發言，只能選擇再次道歉，卻又因為忍耐著請求而獲得了更高程度的快感。

果然、果然小黑子是最棒的……在恍惚中感覺到自己的尿道口突然被狠狠用指甲刮了下，黃瀨粗喘一聲，因為端正的坐姿，猛然噴出的精液射得老高，甚至沾到了他自己的胸膛上。

雖然也有點陷入了微妙的虐欲氣氛而感到些許亢奮，但黑子可沒有忘記先前黃瀨的交代，趁著手中的陰莖尚未完全癱軟，黑子一手拉扯著包皮擼動柱身，另一手毫不留情地用掌心按上了龜頭，開始快速地旋轉摩擦。

同樣身為男人，黑子非常瞭解不反應期是怎麼回事，自然更清楚現在的兩人是要進行挑戰這個人體自然的行為，他一邊反覆回想著施行方法動作著，一邊仔細觀察黃瀨的反應。

黑子看著黃瀨從一開始痛苦皺眉的樣子，到漸漸開始發出比起剛才更為亢奮的呻吟，隨著自己的動作，甚至開始大幅度地扭動身軀，本來只是射後尚未完全癱軟的陰莖，此時已經再度充血硬挺。

與精神滿滿的下身伴隨的，是瀕臨失控邊緣的黃瀨，黑子甚至必須站起來一腳壓住對方的大腿，才能制止黃瀨身軀的彈跳。牢牢綁在椅子上的四肢，明明有著毛巾的保護，卻還是因為大幅度的扯動而開始有了滑脫的跡象。

這、這樣……黑子一時有些被嚇住，兩人不是第一次上床，但他從未看過反應如此激烈的黃瀨，手下的動作跟著思緒頓了一頓，黑子卻又在想起黃瀨殷殷囑咐的表情時反而加快了速度。

「不管我怎麼樣，都不要停喔。」將膠帶鄭重放在黑子的手心，黃瀨臉上的笑容，同時融合著最極致的色慾和純情：「我相信小黑子，你是世界上會讓我最舒服的人喔。」

感覺到手上的陰囊開始鼓動，黑子使勁地壓捏雙球的同時側了身軀，避開黃瀨開始一波一波射出的液體。透明白色的液體噴濺的時間比起一般的射精來得更長、量也更多，在高潮的過程中，黃瀨的身體沒有停止過抽搐。

一波、兩波……總算發射完畢的陰莖開始癱軟下來，黑子不太明白這樣是否真的有快感，只能抓過毛巾擦拭起黃瀨額頭的汗水，藉著觀察對方的臉色來判斷是否妥當。

「沒事的。」黃瀨慢慢張開眼，就看見黑子的臉近在眼前。他聲若蚊吶地回應著，卻掩藏不住其中的笑意：「我很舒服喔。只是大概兩天沒辦法勃起了吧……」

看見對方因為自己的回應而鬆了口氣的表情。黃瀨的臉上還殘留著剩餘的艷情，卻露出毫不相稱的傻氣笑容。

他是喜歡小黑子懲罰自己沒錯……

但他也很喜歡小黑子懲罰結束後的關心喔。

**Author's Note:**

> 〔因為是這種文章當然就是黃暴發言警報注意〕
> 
> SM情侶新手上路－－ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ ←
> 
> 其實也算不上什麼SM啦……總之自從知道有男性潮吹這件事後就一直非常想寫……查了不少資料，差點就寫成人體報告書（其實還是有點
> 
> 最後決定走成這種路線是因為查資料時逛到一個BDSM的論壇，裡面有男性談到「因為男性潮吹是一個人無法完成的，所以想要訓練自己的女友成為S」，我腦袋警鈴大作－－
> 
> 「就是這個啦！！！！」
> 
> 男性潮吹是一個人辦不到的。心甘情願地讓自己被綁起來把自己的老二交給人家玩弄忍住那個不反應期還硬要強打槍的痛……天啊鬼畜的極致就是純愛，就是這樣的表現！
> 
> 雖然我下意識覺得男性潮吹還是給BG梗比較好，無奈我不太擅長性轉所以還是……這樣的黑黃(ｏ´艸｀ｏ)
> 
> 最後題外一下，我滿喜歡SM和病嬌的原因是在於在這兩種（特別前者）的過程中有一種哲學的存在……啊我怎麼會在這種時候這麼念念不忘布希亞←
> 
> 我相信極端形式的愛情在本質上能真正探討愛情的樣貌！└(゜∀゜└)(┘゜∀゜)┘


End file.
